


Wouldn’t it be unusual?

by charitysvanity



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Maybe a bit more, Vanity, drunken confessions!, early vanity, lil bit of sneaking around, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charitysvanity/pseuds/charitysvanity
Summary: This is set early September 2017, before the first kiss in the cellar. It’s a look into the way Charity and Vanessa were with one another before Vanity became a thing, and what could’ve happened before that night in the cellar.I find it interesting to see Charity and Vanessa interacting before they had any idea they were going to fall in love - so why not make a fic out of it?This can kind of follow the canon plot, just with some adjustments as the night in the cellar wouldn’t have been their first intimate encounter...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my first chapter, I wanted to post it so it could be a work in progress. I’ll see where it takes me, but I don’t think this idea has been done before and I always find it interesting when I watch old Emmerdale scenes and Charity and Vanessa slightly interact...

The smaller blonde sat precariously on the edge of the barstool, it had been almost five years since Vanessa Woodfield had first caught Charity Dingle’s eye. When she waltzed into her village exerting that admirable, honest confidence, that sense of self-assurance. Charity herself had been with Jai at the time, but it was nothing that would stop her from ogling the vet from the comfort of a distance - a silent shield.  
   
“Bit early for you, isn’t it?” The taller blonde woman asked, eyeing Vanessa lost in the trance of the clock above the archway into the back room. “No sacred pig lives to save today? Come to think of it, Marlon’s definitely had an influx of bacon sarnie orders…” She continued, trailing off as she came to realise her remarks were falling on deaf ears. Instead, she grabbed a glass and began to fill it with the vet’s favoured bitter, serving it to her with a wink and a grin. “That’s… erm… a tenner to you.” She finished.  
   
“What- _oh_. Thanks.” Vanessa replied, breaking her focus from the clock to face Charity’s smirk. She pulled a ten-pound-note out of her back pocket and slid it across the bar. Charity raised her eyebrows and shook her head. “You’re really on one today aren’t you kid, cheers for the very generous tip mind, would you believe this isn’t even the best call of service I have to offer?” A sarcastic, playful Charity scoffed, eyeing the note on the bar and catching Vanessa’s puzzled expression when she turned her attention to facing the figure before her.  
   
“Oh, sorry, I’m not with it today. £3.20 isn’t it.” Vanessa mumbled to herself, sifting through the loose change hidden in the maroon patchwork pocket of her good-for-every-occasion gilet. She gathered the correct change in the palm of her hand, put it on the bar in exchange for the note and the beer before turning to find a seat in the mostly-empty pub before her. Charity shrugged and made her way to the right side of the bar, where another customer was waiting to be served.  
   
As soon as Vanessa found a table to reside, she pulled her phone from her pocket and stared intently at the time reading 13:48. She’d left the surgery early today due to the last three appointments being call-outs; Rhona had taken the week off from work and it was Paddy’s turn to be on call-out duty. Since Leyla had moved out, she had felt so isolated, so alone. Johnny was her only saving grace, but she craved some real interaction, some conversation. Sure, she had Tracy, she had her dad, she had Rhona, and the other girls of course, but they were all busy with their own lives, their own tribulations. She tilted her head towards the bar where she eyeballed the tall, blonde barmaid cleaning surfaces surrounding her. Her dad and Megan were only just working towards rectifying their relationship-turned-sour thanks to the manipulative, conniving cow she’d been convinced was stood before her. Vanessa, however, couldn’t quite manage to feel that way. There was most definitely something about Charity Dingle.  
   
***************    
   
“And she’s still not finished her first pint? An hour later and the glass is barely pushing half-empty!” Charity exclaimed, clearing the table opposite Vanessa’s of empty glasses amongst an array of other things. “C’mon now, Vanessa. _Five_ years you’ve been a reliable pint-drinker, but this?” She continued as she approached the vet’s own table. “…This is just poor.” She finished, reaching forward to place the glass in her own hands, pressing it to her lips and finishing the contents off, pulling a sour face of disapproval as the last drop hit the back of her throat.  
   
“Help yourself why don’t you!” Vanessa responded, rolling her eyes as she watched Charity add the newly-empty glass to her crate. She was confused, she felt her face flush red. There was something so unusually charming about Charity’s overbearing wit. Her confidence, her sense of self-assurance. Usually she’d call it arrogance, but she was sure this couldn’t be further from it.  
“You snooze you lose! Do better next time, buttercup.” She winked as she gathered more glasses from the table adjacent to her and placed them in her crate. “Maybe make it a bottle of dry white and you might even manage to bribe me into accompanying you.” She added as she sprayed the oak wood table with anti-bac and cleaned it, drawing her focus in on the woman in front of her. She was so attracted to her, and she didn’t have any idea of what to do with this feeling. This was not like Charity. Usually, she’d find it easy to offer herself to someone, to give what she had to give and not fear the response, the repercussions. Vanessa was different.  
   
“Was that a threat or a promise?” Vanessa asked, raising her left eyebrow as she caught the eye of the barmaid in her central-vision. “It’s whatever you make of it.” Said barmaid responded, continuing to polish the table before her (though it was definitely spotless by now). Vanessa stood up and made her way to the bar, leaving her bag and coat hanging on the back of the chair. She didn’t need to turn her head as she took each stride, she could feel Charity’s eyes on her. She heard footsteps approach her, followed by the appearance of a blonde figure in her peripheral vision as she made her way to return to her duty behind the bar. There were still only around three other customers in the pub, believe it or not, it was never usually very busy at almost 3pm on a Wednesday afternoon.  
   
“Oh, _babe_. Not after another pint I hope, after that performance, and that taste, I’m not sure I could face another failed attempt.” Charity teased as she picked up a coaster before her, fiddling with it whilst alternating between making steady eye-contact with Vanessa and the polished surface separating them.  
   
“No, not another pint. I’m sure you said dry white wine was your thing, or was I mistaken?” Vanessa stated, smugly nodding her head towards the direction of the wine chiller behind where the taller blonde stood in front of her.  
   
“ _Vanessa Woodfield_ , trying to get me drunk on shift? Well I never! Not as prim and proper after all, _eh_?” Charity responded, smirking as she maintained a longer period of eye contact with the other woman.  
   
“Who said anything about _you_ drinking it? Just wanted a taste of what you’re advertising is all.” Vanessa said, shrugging her shoulders as she reached into her pocked for the ten-pound-note from earlier and a separate five-pound-note. She placed the notes on the bar, but was instantly greeted by a pale, slender hand pushing the money back towards her. “On the house, _yeah_?” The owner of the hand spoke, softly yet a sense of authority carried her voice. “I’ll bring it over.” She added, nodding in the direction of the table where Vanessa had chosen to reside earlier on.  
   
Vanessa smiled to herself before returning to her seat, unsure of how to feel about the exchange of flirtatious comments that had taken place at the bar with the same manipulative, conniving cow that had split her dad and Megan up only months before. A minute-or-so passed as Vanessa basked in the adrenaline of the excitement she felt within. It should feel so wrong, but why did it feel so right?  
   
Charity approached the table with a bottle of her finest dry white wine and two glasses. Vanessa tilted her head upon her arrival. “ _What_? You didn’t think I was about to let you drown your sorrows silly in my pub alone, did you?” Charity asked, playfully frowning. “I’ve got appearances to upkeep with this place. And anyway, did I not just let you have this on the house? It would be wrong not to share, my name’s Charity but that, I am not.” She scoffed, sitting down on the chair next to her as she cracked the wine open and poured it, evenly, in to the two glasses she provided. “Lucky for you, I actually clock off at 3, Chas is coming to save me from my misery!” She added. Vanessa watched her every move, mesmerised by the way her hands moved, how they fixed around the wine glass so delicately as she handed it to her, so much so she almost didn’t notice the liquid glistening before her. “You’re doing it again. That little trance-like state. Stop it, you might just put me off.” Charity interrupted, alerting Vanessa to the glass before her, encouraging her to take it and take a sip.  
   
“Oh, yeah, I’m sorry.” Vanessa replied, shaking her head. “My head’s just a bit all over the place at the minute.” She justified, staring at her own hands and the way the caressed the rim of the glass she was holding.

“It’s not like you to come in here alone I must say.” Charity stated, taking a modest sip of her wine. “Where’s your Mrs?” She queried, a playful grin appearing on her face.

“You mean Rhona?” Vanessa asked.

“No, definitely meant Paddy.” Charity responded with satire. “Yeah, Rhona.” She assured when she saw the blank expression appear on Vanessa’s face. She could tell Vanessa probably wasn’t quick to be jumping on the back end of a joke today.

“Rhona’s off this week, she’s gone to see family with Leo.” Vanessa responded, though quickly realised how dull of a response it was, she was aware of how blunt she sounded. Something in her wanted to impress Charity, she desired meeting her witty remarks with a match for such, she cared what Charity thought of her.

“Mm. Alright for some.” Charity said, rolling her eyes as she took another sip of her wine. “What about your brat?” She asked as she placed her glass on the table.

“My _son_  is with Tracy and David at the shop.” Vanessa answered, trailing off to another branch of conversation. “Do you treat all your customers like this? Drink their beer, buy them a bottle of wine _and_ grill them on the whereabouts of their close friends and relatives?” She asked, playfully before pressing the half-empty glass to her lips and taking a sip slightly less-modest than Charity’s. A comparison she never thought would see the light of day.

“Only the ones I like.” Charity responded, quickly, leaving Vanessa no time to ponder on what her next move should be. She felt herself blushing as she redirected her eyes to the label on the back of the wine bottle. “Was that a _complaint_? Only, if it was, you’d have to do it formally another time as I don’t seem to be on duty right now, I’m stuck at a table with a punter who doesn’t know how to make eye contact to save her life.” Charity added, scoffing as she took another sip of the glistening liquid that filled her glass only a quarter of the way now. She felt herself blushing, but she would never let Vanessa know that, she’d always been good at masking herself, and although she was aware that she could cut the tension with a knife right now, Vanessa didn’t need to know.

Vanessa smirked as she placed her glass down, playfully widening her eyes and focusing them right into Charity’s iris’.

“Feels a little forced, but it’ll do.” Charity confirmed, reaching for the bottle of wine to top up her glass, topping Vanessa’s up without asking her. They both knew exactly where they stood in this dynamic.

Vanessa shifted in her seat a little as silence came between them, though, it didn’t feel awkward. It felt natural, it felt somewhat necessary. Necessary to provide Vanessa with the time and space to realise what this was. She was so attracted to Charity Dingle. She always had been, since the moment they first caught eye when Vanessa entered The Woolpack many moons ago, she knew it then, but she knows it now. She wasn’t sure if it was the wine that pushed her to exhibiting her particularly confident side or if it was the sheer desire, but she cleared her throat and caught Charity’s eye. “Why don’t we get out of here, surely you don’t want to be hanging around in your place of work now you’ve clocked off?” She suggested, finishing the small drop of wine that was left in the pit of her glass.

Charity raised her eyebrows in response to the suggestion that Vanessa posed. She was taken aback by her confidence, she’d always found such trait attractive, but it was definitely especially endearing when coming from Vanessa. “Well I should hope you’ve got wine glasses back at yours, I’m afraid I can’t go looting from my own pub for you.” She confirmed, mimicking the other woman’s actions from a few seconds ago and finishing the remaining wine in her glass.

Vanessa smirked at Charity’s persuasion, she didn’t even give her a chance to decline her assumption regarding gong back to Vanessa’s place, and quite frankly, she was more than glad about it.

*******************

“Funny isn’t it, all these years you’ve lived around here and I’ve never once seen the inside of this house.” Charity said, mesmerised by the patterns of alternating blues, greens and yellows that Vanessa’s living room and kitchen area boasted. “Just how I imagined it, mind, like Moses’ colouring kit had an explosion in his bag.” She scoffed, playfully, kicking off her shoes into the front patio area and making her way towards the navy blue fabric sofa central to the room. She watched as Vanessa tip-toed to reach the wine glasses on one of the higher shelves and carried them delicately to the coffee table before the sofa in her right hand, with the remaining of the wine in her left.

“What were _you_ doing imagining _my_ house? You really are the nosey kind aren’t you.” Vanessa queried as she did the wine-pouring this time.

“You could say that. You could also call me curious, or _intuitive_ for actually knowing what to expect.” Charity answered, nodding in appreciation as Vanessa handed her a full-to-the-brim glass of wine.

Vanessa’s mind began whirring. Charity had examined her personality for long enough and in enough depth to actually consider the interior decor of the place? Now that was most definitely something.

“Okay, Ms. _Intuitive_ it is.” She granted, sipping her wine before turning to face her CD collection. “I’m putting on my R &B classics album whether you like it or not.” She announced, throwing Charity a look over her shoulder before proceeding to put the CD in the player as the sound of noughties Kelly Rowland filled the room. “Rhona bought me this for Christmas, mostly because she was so bored of me playing the same old shite in the car, but somehow it’s managed to find its way into my living room for some cause unknown...” She added, returning to sit facing Charity before tucking her legs beneath her on the sofa and taking another sip of her wine.

“You pair are truly just like a married couple. Admirable really that you can stand each other for this long, _and_ work together.” Charity scoffed, shaking her head.

“Touchy subject.” Vanessa responded, pulling a half-playful, half-serious facial expression as if to say ‘ _don’t go there_.’

Of course, Charity went there.

“What _actually_ went on with you two?” She pressed, lowering her glance into a intent look. She’d always wanted to know exactly what happened between them both the couple of years back when their friendship took an unexpected turn and had become the talk of The Woolpack for a good week and a half.

Vanessa shrugged. “ _Feelings_. Pain killers. They’re don’t bond well.” She answered, plain and simply, Charity got the point and uncharacteristically chose not to press any further about that time of her life specifically.

“So... do you... swing that way _or_?” She chose to ask instead, though it was probably just as invasive, Charity couldn’t help but pose the question.

“I’ve never really given it much thought.” Vanessa lied. She had given it thought after thought after thought, let it consume her mind for the most part, especially in recent months. “I’m too busy to ponder on stuff like that. I’m in my 40s, I think I’d know by now if something was wrong.” She added, feeding into the lie, sipping her wine and turning her attention towards the completely uninteresting coffee table before her.

“Not necessarily.” Charity challenged, forcing Vanessa to lock eyes with her. The smaller woman shifted as she had earlier, though a little more so, breaking eye-contact as she did so, proving Charity’s statement from earlier to be correct.

“Well, either way, I’m fine the way I am right now, I don’t have time for a relationship, man _or_ woman.” Vanessa justified, shrugging her shoulders and pressing her glass to her lips. She could feel Charity’s eyes all over her, like a hawk, she couldn’t bare to face her. She felt intimidated.

“All this time you claim _not_ to have, what are you doing sat drinking wine with your local barmaid at 4pm?” Charity winked, smiling as she watched Vanessa’s chest rise and fall. She’d come to love catching Vanessa off-guard over the years she’d known her, she loved anticipating her responses, they were almost always met with the same wit she served.

“I don’t know actually, she’s not really making it worth my while either.” Vanessa responded, raising her eyebrows and placing her all-but-one-drop empty glass on the coffee table.


	2. Cat got your tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the evening progresses, and alcohol creates an intensified atmosphere, Charity poses something that leaves Vanessa questioning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments - I love them!

The two women sat together, continuing to drink, talk, listen and ponder. It was around 5:30pm by this point, and as they polished off the remaining drops of a second bottle of dry white - it became apparent Charity wasn't planning on going anywhere yet.

 

"So you're telling me, you really didn't give it much thought after your toyboy left?" Charity pressed, raising her eyebrows as she scoffed the word 'toyboy'.

 

"Not much, no." Vanessa granted, shrugging her shoulders. "He gave me Johnny and that's all there is to it. I don't give it much thought. Just one of my many, many failed romances. At least I got something to show for it at the end of that one, other than mental scars of course." She added, rolling her eyes as she tilted her head back, finishing her 4th (or maybe 5th) glass of wine since she started drinking earlier that day.

Charity eyeballed the smaller woman, watching her delicate movements as she drank.

" _Maybe_ you've just been looking in the wrong places." She challenged, watching as Vanessa rose from her seat and staggered her way towards her kitchen area, reaching for a third bottle of dry white wine. The last bottle in the house. She turned on her heel and made her way back towards the sofa where Charity was sat, she could feel her eyes all over her.

" _Maybe_ I have. Though I can't say I'll take that from you - the woman who ruined my dad's relationship." She concluded as she sat beside Charity, unscrewing the lid of the fresh bottle and pouring it into her own glass, catching a glimpse of Charity pushing her own glass nearer to her.

" _Ah_! And there it is. It's only taken you-" Charity began, pausing to look at the time on her phone. "A steady four hours to mention. I must say I am surprised you've not had more to say about that, feisty as you like to make yourself seem and all." She finished, raising her eyebrows. She loved winding people up, seeing what she could say to make them tick, especially when alcohol was involved. She knew that Vanessa's feisty side wasn't a facade, but she couldn't help but tease her as if it were.

"Well what can I say? I don't like to waste my breath on people who'll _never_ change." Vanessa justified, shaking her head. "There it is. That's your whole answer." She concluded.

Charity smirked. "Aren't you wasting your breath here _now_ , talking to me?" She asked, sarcastically raising her eyebrows as she caught Vanessa's eye when she turned her head.

"Probably." The vet confirmed, she was aware of how bitter she sounded right now, she could hear it in not only the responses she was choosing - but her tone too. She wasn't quite sure how else to communicate with the taller blonde beside her, so fluent blunt satire, with a hint of sarcasm it was.

"Oh,  _Vanessa_. After I let you drink my pub dry of its finest white, and this is how you repay me?" Charity asked, a false tone of shock to her voice.

"If your pub's dry of fine wine after being rid of one bottle, I'd say that's the bigger issue here, wouldn't you?" Vanessa replied, meeting Charity's satire with a strand of her own.

" _Ay,_  I did warn you that I gave that treatment to all the punters that took my fancy." Charity responded, as quick and as witty as ever. She watched as a wave of what could only be described as  _jealousy_  came over the smaller woman, who shifted in her seat at the remark.

"Don't you know how to make a girl feel special!" Vanessa responded, rolling her eyes and reaching for her glass.

"I do, actually." Charity replied, pausing, leaving space for silence to come between them and intensify the mood.

" _Mm_?" Vanessa challenged, sipping her wine and lowering her head. She could just about make out the other woman's facial expression amongst everything else in the room that was spinning, she decided it was an expression of self-assurance, of confidence. Unbeknown to Charity, Vanessa, too, found these qualities to be attractive beyond articulation.

"Why don't I believe you?" She added.

"Because you've never given me the chance to  _show_  you." Charity justified, leaving Vanessa taken aback by her chosen response. She watched as a smirk crept upon Vanessa's face, only to be wiped away by the realisation of the situation. Vanessa shook her head and painted on her most convincing frown.

" _Charity_ -" She began, cutting herself off as the barmaid's glistening emerald-eyes met her ice-blue ones. An unusual combination.

They continued to exchange looks for the next few, long, awkward minutes, sipping their wine and scrolling through their phones intermittently.

"It's getting late." Vanessa eventually proclaimed, attempting to loosen her body up as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"It isn't." Charity stated, smirking as she did so. "If you want me to leave, all you have to do is say, I won't cry." She added.

But that was the thing. Vanessa didn't want Charity to go. Not one bit. But she couldn't work out exactly why. She'd always hated making decisions, especially when it involved a situation whereby she felt slightly awkward, she wanted Charity to make that decision. To take the ball out of her court. She  _hated_ making decisions. She knew that what she should do was tell Charity to leave, she  _knew_  that. But - she couldn't bring herself to. So instead, she stared blankly at the glass she was clasping in her soft, fragile hands. Not breaking to look around her, hoping,  _knowing_ Charity would say something else.

"Cat got your tongue?" Charity asked, placing her empty glass on the table before her.

"No." Vanessa merely responded.

"Well then, are we gonna finish that bottle of wine or not?" Charity asked, reaching for the half-empty bottle next to where she placed her glass, much to Vanessa's relief.

Vanessa smirked as she watched the other woman fill both of their glasses, not so evenly this time mind, and she couldn't help but notice the droplets run down the side of each of the glasses as result of Charity's careless pouring. Usually Vanessa would mind the puddle of spilt wine pooling on her table, usually she’d rush to get a cloth to mop it up; but not tonight, because Charity was  _staying_.

And that was that, it was decided. The women continued to engage in conversation, delving into an array of different topics, the next hour went by fast, the streetlights turned on outside Vanessa's front window, and 7pm came and went. 

Vanessa felt a buzzing beside her, she had been entranced in conversation for the past hour she'd only just noticed three missed-calls from Tracy.

"Oh,  _shit_." She hissed, squinting as she made out Tracy's name on her phone screen. "God, I hope it's not Johnny." She added, standing up and immediately pressing 'redial' on her phone.

When she returned to the room, she was greeted by Charity's anticipating eyes. 

"It was nothing." Vanessa confirmed. "She just wanted to know how many seconds to warm Johnny's milk up for in the microwave." She added, shaking her head as she slipped her phone into her back pocket. 

"Three missed calls for  _that_? Bit dramatic." Charity scoffed, smirking as the other woman rejoined her on the sofa.

"That's Tracy all over though. I should know that by now." She said, stifling a giggle as she sipped her wine. She'd noticed just how drunk she was when she stood up and returned to her seat, everything felt like it was spinning, and Charity Dingle was still in her living room, even though she'd had an easy route of getting her out just over an hour ago.

"You're so on edge all the time, babe. What do you do to relax?" Charity asked, softening her tone slightly, much to Vanessa's surprise.

"I don't." Vanessa replied.

Charity shook her head. "You should." She stated, paying close attention to the details that covered the smaller woman's face. Just as beautiful as she'd always thought, even more-so after spending a four hour block with her. This was a rarity for Charity, usually she'd give it a couple of hours and be bored of them. Not in this case. The intense feeling of longing for Charity to stay was mutual.

Silence filled the space between them, once again, intensifying any feelings between them. Charity bit the bullet and moved her hand slightly, placing it on the outside of Vanessa's thigh. Again, it wasn't like Charity to be nervous about an intense situation with someone else, it's not like she's short on experience with intense situations.

Vanessa shifted, she felt her heart beat rise, she looked down at the pale hand resting on top of her navy-blue jeans. She turned her head to face Charity's curious eyes, seemingly filled with hunger and anticipation.

"You really should..." The taller woman repeated, locking eyes with Vanessa, leaving her with no choice but to look back. She wasn't getting away with breaking the eye-contact this time.

And with that, Charity leaned in, tightening the grip the smaller blonde's leg as she did so, feeling her leg muscle tense in response. She moved towards her, slowly, with care and delicacy, parting Vanessa's lips with her own.  _She kissed her_. She moved her left hand to the side of Vanessa's face, pulling her closer into the kiss, whilst her right remained  _firmly_ planted against the navy-blue material covering her thigh, gripping at it with every movement of her lips.

Vanessa pulled away from the embrace with a gasp. "W-what!? What do you think you're doing!?" She exclaimed, shaking her head, frowning, stuttering, activating all of her reflexes in attempt to rid herself of the exhilarating, burning rush she felt within.

" _Now_  you want to act coy?" Charity queried, focusing on Vanessa's poor attempt at concealing how she truly felt. How that kiss had granted Vanessa of freeing her desire.

Vanessa shook her head slowly. "What do you want from me?" She let slip, her eyes gaping and wide. As much as she tried to mask this, she felt Charity could still see deep inside her. Her attempt at ' _acting coy_ ' was poor, she knew this, maybe she wanted it to be a poor attempt. She can only be held accountable if she doesn't try, not if she doesn't succeed.

Charity leaned in again, this time with more determination, leaving less opportunity for Vanessa to try and fight how she felt. She kissed her again, slowly at first, tasting every inch of the other woman's soft lips, feeling her blood rush to her head as she did so. She felt  _alive._ She knew Vanessa could feel it too so she deepened the kiss, using her left hand to reach for the side of Vanessa's face as she had done before, again, pulling her closer, whilst her right continued to grasp at the material covering Vanessa's thigh, before moving it slowly towards her waist. She clutched it whilst she experienced the kiss, revelling in the soft touch of Vanessa’s skin against her fingertips.

When Charity eventually pulled way, she noticed a look of desire in the other woman's eyes, one she imagined could be a match for the look in her own.

" _Five_ long years you've lived in this village, you can't convince me you've never thought about  _that_." Charity said, her face remaining close to Vanessa's, close enough she could feel her breath deepening against her own skin.

"I-" Vanessa began, but a sudden rush of confidence came over her and she grabbed Charity's face, surprising her with a kiss. She felt a rush within her, a mixture of butterflies and an exhilarating heartbeat, she knew it should feel so wrong, but it felt so  _right._  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me soOoOo long to finish this off! I just didn't feel very inspired until I read the first two chapters back today, but I hope you enjoy <3

“Full of surprises, you.” Charity whispered, letting herself flash a seductive smirk at the other woman. She’d often pondered on what Vanessa Woodfield tasted like, how she _felt_ in an intimate situation, and granted - her lips were just as soft as expected.

Vanessa felt her cheeks flush scarlet, she looked at the woman before her. Every Charity-related criticism she’d let herself believe for half a decade fell to the back of her mind. Because the Charity before her was different, she was charming, she was even _endearing._

“I can be.” She responded, locking eyes with the other blonde again. Any stab of regret she had faded away when they locked eyes, she knew it should’ve felt awkward. She knew she should’ve told Charity to leave the moment they parted lips, she should’ve shown her out of her crayon-explosive safe space and pushed it all out of mind. Tomorrow’s a new day, or at least, it could’ve been if she hadn’t felt so damn _electric_ when kissing her.

“Fancy showing me?” Charity asked, so bold, moving her hand towards the waistband of her tiny jeans, clasping it between her fingertips, soft yet with intention.

Vanessa’s breath hitched, she felt weak at the exposure to the other woman’s touch. She suddenly felt _nervous_ , she had been so caught in the moment with Charity, she didn’t anticipate where it’d lead. “I’ve never-“ She began, but was cut off by the sound of soft, surprisingly non-judgmental laughter.

“You’ve never what?” She asked, a smug expression upon her face as she tactically undid the button at the top of Vanessa’s jeans, watching in admiration as her curiosity showed itself as she bit her lip.

“Been with a woman.” She said, breaking away from the intensity of the moment, returning to look at the taller blonde with a slight flash of innocence in her stare.

Charity continued to tug at the hem of her waistband, letting Vanessa feel her touch again and again, scratching her nails slightly against the newly-exposed skin. “Don’t suppose…“ She began, continuing to trail her fingertips along her flesh. “…You’d wanna find out what it’s like?” She posed, using her free hand to trace Vanessa’s jawline.

“I…” Vanessa responded, writhing at the tenderness of the touch she felt caress her. She’d always _settled…_ for average, for no fireworks, for bad sex, for _men._ Something in her was begging her to let loose, to let Charity take her, to touch her, and to have her in the bed upstairs. She so desperately wanted to let her – without the repercussions.

Before Vanessa had a chance to decline, Charity pulled her into a kiss. A messy, frantic kiss, deepening it as she pulled Vanessa’s face closer to her, feeling her, revelling in the moment. She let her other hand tug at Vanessa’s jeans, letting her wriggle out of them as she watched the figure before her reveal herself. She was everything she ever imagined, and then some. She didn’t take the time to think about what this would mean tomorrow, but Charity never really did, instead she continued to kiss the vet, passionately, feeling the desperation spark as their tongues told a tale without words.

As Charity parted the kiss, she placed her left hand against Vanessa’s bare thigh, her fingertips lingering dangerously close to the point of no return. She could feel it, the tension rising, her heartbeat exhilarating as she watched the expressions she drew from Vanessa, her breath hitching as she felt the barmaid running her hand against her skin, almost but not _quite_.

Charity let her fingertips explore further, this time tugging at the hemline of the vet’s laced black underwear (almost as if she dressed for the occasion). She looked at her, a final offer to back away, Vanessa caught the glare, she _knew_ she couldn’t possibly say no. Not when she looked at her like that. So, with that, Charity guided her hand to where Vanessa needed her most, she felt the heat, smirking as she did so. “I’m flattered.” She whispered, seduction carrying her tone.

Charity’s touch felt like heaven to her, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. She writhed in the moment, letting herself go through the motions, watching in awe as the women beside her made her feel things she didn’t know she was capable of feeling. She whimpered, letting Charity’s name escape her mouth, she wanted her to know just how much she needed this.

“More?” Charity asked, reaching to cup Vanessa’s face with her unoccupied hand, forcing her to look at her with intent. “Tell me what you want.” She demanded, yet gentle with her word.

“You.” Vanessa replied, reaching for the hand cupped around her face and clasping onto it. She was mesmerised by her beauty, having lived in the village for five years, she would’ve thought she’d have memorised the details of Charity’s face by now, almost to perfection. But in this moment, focusing her eyes on the woman before her, she was proved wrong. She was a lot softer-looking than she’d noticed before, her locks shaping her face of its pride, its glow, painting an image of beauty Vanessa knew she wouldn’t be able to forget with ease. But maybe she didn’t want to. She memorised the details, she wanted to remember them now, even if regret took over tomorrow.

“Fuck me.” She said, a surge of confidence taking over as she saw Charity’s eyes light up, fierce and wonderful all the same.

“Properly?” The taller blonde asked, prompting Vanessa to engage with her, to tell her what was on her mind.

“ _Please_.” Vanessa moaned, an exasperated sigh escaping as Charity removed her hand, thus, the pressure.

“Oh, is that how it is Miss Woodfield?” Charity asked, playfully, biting her lip, watching the frustrated expression on Vanessa’s face. “A tad stroppy aren’t you.” She added.

Vanessa was dumbfounded, she felt shy, exposed, impatient and _turned-on_. “Charity, please, touch me. I want _you_.” She pleaded, her patience was thinning.

“Yeah?” Charity teased, she began to make her way back to where Vanessa wanted her, she wanted to please her. She wanted to take pride in the moans that escaped her lips, leaving her breathless as she watched her shift in her seat, unable to contain herself and the feeling that pulsed through her.

“Let me join you.” She said, pausing as she unbuttoned her own trousers, sliding them off before budging closer to the vet, skin-on-skin. She placed her hand on the inside of her thigh, squeezing, tugging, letting her fingertips guide underneath the black material. “Off.” She said, and with that, Vanessa did as she was told. She removed the underwear, moving closer to Charity after she did so.

Charity wasted no time, she pushed inside of her, feeling her clench around her fingers. “Yeah?” She asked, although she didn’t need words to tell her the answer.

“Ness!?” A voice called from the porch.

“ _Fuck_.” Vanessa exclaimed, panicked, pushing Charity away as a reflex. “It’s Tracy. What the fuck.” She hissed, patting around the sofa looking for her shed clothing. She frantically slipped her leg through the left, the right, pulling the denim up towards her waist, fastening them as Charity mirrored her with her own trousers.

“You’ve got to get out of here.” Vanessa whispered, making her way towards the porch door, but as she did so, it swung open. “The key was in the plant pot, I was just coming back for Mr. Rabbit, Johnny can’t-“ Tracy began, cut off by the sheer surprise at the sight of her local barmaid, dishevelled, in her sister’s lounge before her. “Oh. Hello, Charity?” She said, apprehensive as she frowned.

“Next time, babe.” Charity said, winking at Vanessa, as she slipped her shoes on besides Tracy before sliding past her, making her grand exit out of the front door.

“What the hell was that?” Tracy scoffed, raising her eyebrows as she eyed her sister, the confusion so evident upon her face.

“Oh, _Charity_?” Vanessa asked, trying to buy herself some time to piece together a story, but only making herself seem more suspicious in the process. “She just wanted someone to… taste some of the Woolpack’s new wine! Yeah, they’ve had to change supplier, long, boring story actually… I was the only punter in there, she said she’d pay me in a few free pints.” She explained, stuttering as she lied through her teeth, a nervous giggle escaping as she ran her fingers through the centre-parting of her hair, beaming her best ‘ _nothing to see here_ ’ grin at Tracy.

Tracy frowned and shook her head, before dismissing the explanation by rolling her eyes. “Ah, okay, well whatever. Anyway, I tried calling like a hundred times!” She exclaimed.

“Yeah, sorry, I was busy.” Vanessa said, sheepishly looking towards the floor beneath her, wishing it would open and swallow her whole in that very moment.

“You ought to be careful getting yourself involved with dodgy dealings like that, knowing Charity, this new supplier’s probably illegal. One dodgy glass and you’re dead.” Tracy scolded.

“You’re so _dramatic_ , Tracy.” Vanessa giggled, relieved that her sister wasn’t pressing the matters any further. She made her way to the kitchen table behind her, grabbing Johnny’s favourite plush toy and handing it to her sister. “Is that everything?” She asked, rolling her sleeves up as she didn’t manage to buy the time to cool down after her _encounter_ with the barmaid.

“Erm, yep.” Tracy said, turning to open the door and leave the house.

“See you tomorrow!” Vanessa beamed. “Give Johnny-bobs a kiss from me.” She said, blowing a kiss at her sister before quickly closing the door behind her and pressing her back against it, taking several deep breaths as she closed her eyes.

_Close call._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd add in a bit of classic pre-Vanity Charity antics !!

“Fancy the pub, Mrs?” Rhona asked, slipping the remaining pieces of paper in her file before clasping it shut and placing it in order with the rest of them – very Rhona. She looked towards Vanessa, noting her busily shuffling her documents, avoiding eye contact and the question too.

“Earth to Vanessa?” Rhona pressed, raising her eyebrows. Vanessa looked up at her. “Oh, God, sorry I was in a world of my own then.” She replied, shaking her head.

“I could tell… anyway, fancy the pub or not? We’ve got a week’s worth of catching-up to do!” Rhona repeated, slipping her arms into her coat.

Vanessa froze. If only she knew _just_ how much she’d missed in a week. It had been 5 days since _it_ happened, and Vanessa had been avoiding stepping foot anywhere _near_ the Woolpack every day since. Alas, she knew she couldn’t avoid her local pub for the remainder of her days, either she sucked it up and broke her clean-streak sometime soon or she up and left Emmerdale. The latter seemed a tad dramatic (although it didn’t necessarily feel it when she lay awake at night _praying_ Charity wouldn’t let word get out… ever). So, she reached for her coat, flashed her best reassuring grin at Rhona and nodded. “Yeah, course.” She granted.

The pair locked the surgery and made their way across the road to the pub. “Leo loved seeing Gramps, he’s obsessed with him. Quite sweet really, but not so much when he won’t let anyone _but_ Gramps clean his face or put his shoes on-“ Rhona began, retelling the events of her week away, detailing the mishaps, and how her sister spoiled every evening meal with a controversial topic of conversation that made everyone uncomfortable. Usually, Vanessa would laugh along and ask for more, engaging in the discussion, but not today. She couldn’t concentrate on a thing aside from hoping Chas would be working the bar alone today. So, she mustered the odd “Ahhh” and “Yeah?” and walked besides her, letting her mind wander elsewhere.

She didn’t get her wish. As soon as they entered through the Woolpack doors, Vanessa was greeted with the sight of a face that was all too familiar now. “What you having? I’ll get these.” Rhona said, reaching for her purse out of her bag as they walked towards the bar. Vanessa felt as if she was trembling, fear of the unknown taking over as she waited for the barmaid to clock her presence, and to pass her a throwaway comment, something small yet snide, and something she _knew_ Rhona wouldn’t let go amiss.

“Erm, G&T will do me thanks.” Vanessa replied, forcing a fragile smile at her friend. She couldn’t bear to look at Charity, only worsening the antagonizing seconds before she approached them.

“And _there_ she is! I was beginning to think you’d been avoiding me, Woodfield.” Charity scoffed, standing before Vanessa and Rhona, fiddling with a coaster on the surface.

“Oh, me? Course not!” Vanessa began in response. “…I’ve just not liked coming in without Rhona.” She added, pretty impressed with the feasible excuse she managed to put forward.

“Well you didn’t mind the other day… Or was that a one time only thing?” Charity questioned, an incomparable wit carrying her tone.

“What’s this?” Rhona laughed, a puzzled frown upon her face.

“What’s what?” Charity responded. “Just another Monday.” She added, winking at Vanessa.

Vanessa felt her cheeks flush, her eyes widening as she darted them to the space behind the barmaid, to the clock, to her hands – anywhere but Charity.

“Uhh… okay well that’ll be a G&T, and a Vodka orange please, Charity.” Rhona asked, confused by the exchanged she’d just witnessed.

Charity nodded and turned to fulfil the order, whilst Rhona lowered her sights onto Vanessa. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on here? She’s not been messing around with your Dad again has she?” She pressed, alternating her focus between Vanessa and Charity.

“No, _no_. It’s nothing. I was just in here alone the other day, and we got chatting. That’s all.” Vanessa white-lied. They did indeed get chatting, of course, amongst _other_ things.

“Ah, okay!” Rhona replied, followed by a sigh of realisation. Vanessa nodded, relieved that she’d manage to fob Rhona off with another one of her sorry attempts at covering for herself. She sighed with relief, she wasn’t too bad at coming up with excuses lately – the Charity effect?

“Here you go.” Charity said, placing the drinks on the surface parting them. “That’s £3.20 to you Rhona. I’ll decide your price later on, _Ness_.” Charity said, smirking.

“Am I missing something here?” Rhona responded, frowning at the two women with uncertainty.

“Missing _out_ , maybe.” Charity replied. “You’d agree, wouldn’t you Vanessa?” She posed, beaming with pride in her wit. Vanessa shook her head as she looked at her, she seemed so pleased with herself, so blissfully at peace with what happened between them that she was able to make light of it – at Vanessa’s expense, mind. She scowled at the taller blonde, she knew there was no turning back now. Charity wasn’t to rest until she got what she wanted, and to Vanessa, what she wanted was for her to be backed into a corner until she had no choice but to air yet another one of her reckless decisions that she would’ve _much_ preferred to have kept to herself.

“ _Charity_.” She hissed, scolding herself in her mind for ever once believing she’d be able to keep the happenings of last Wednesday evening under lock. Charity had the key, and she was always going to do whatever she wanted to do, she had Vanessa in the palm of her hand, she knew that – why wouldn’t she want to take advantage? That was Charity Dingle to a T. No matter what Vanessa had let herself believe about the other woman when she was sat face-to-face with her, blind drunk, she could see clearly now. She never had a misconstrued view of Charity, all she had was a naïve disposition that made her question facts that were so blatantly obvious. She was _so_ mad with herself now.

“Yes?” Charity asked, painting an innocent expression upon her face.

“Can _someone_ just tell me what the hell is going on here!?” Rhone exclaimed, impatiently exhaling as the game of cat-and-mouse played out before her.

“I’ll let you take this one, Vanessa.” Charity granted before departing from her stance at that point behind the bar and turning to serve another customer.

Vanessa and Rhona made their way to an empty booth, albeit opposite to the bar, leaving Vanessa just enough space to be in Charity’s direct eyeline.

“Is this some kind of wind-up? Why is Charity Dingle… _flirting_ with you?” Rhona pressed, taking a sip of her drink before unbuttoning her coat and sliding it onto the seat she was perched on.

“She’s not.” Vanessa replied, defensive as ever, mirroring Rhona’s actions.

“Well what would you call it? The tension was so thick over there, you could cut it with a knife!” Rhona exclaimed, dumbfounded by the turn of events.

Vanessa shook her head slowly and pressed her hand to her forehead, moving it backwards to scrape her hair back in distress. “I made a mistake.” She confessed.

“What _kind_ of mistake? Because this doesn’t feel like you’ve just ordered the wrong size shoes to me.” Rhona asked, darting her eyes to the barmaid serving another customer at the bar.

“I-I don’t even know.” Vanessa sighed. She looked towards the tall, slender blonde figure behind the bar. She watched her every movement, the delicacy of her hands as she handed drinks to the customers she was serving, before locking eyes with Vanessa and throwing her a wink. “A really fucking _stupid_ mistake.” She concluded.

“Did you sleep with her?” Rhona asked, lowering her tone so the nosy punters of the Woolpack wouldn’t make this the gossip of the evening _just_ yet, that is unless Charity had anything to do with it.

Vanessa tilted her head backwards before looking back towards her friend. “Kind of.” She confirmed, immediate regret flooding within the second she let the confession escape her lips.

“What the hell does ‘ _kind of_ ’ mean, you either did or you didn’t?” An agitated Rhona hissed, taking another sip of her Vodka orange.

“It means what it means. It was a stupid _mistake_.” Vanessa reaffirmed.

“How’s story-time going?” Charity said, making her way towards the tables around the two women, collecting glasses as an excuse to antagonise further.

“You’re loving this.” Vanessa said, failing to make eye contact with the barmaid in front of her, she couldn’t force herself to look up at her.

“You were loving it too last week, what’s changed? Is it because your Mrs is back?” Charity scoffed, rolling her eyes as she watched Rhona shift uncomfortably. “I better leave you both to it then, don’t wanna set her back off on the painkillers.” She added.

“Shut up, Charity.” Rhona said, firm and steady as she watched the tall blonde make her way back behind the bar.

“Let’s go.” Vanessa said, moving to pick up her coat.

“No. You can’t let her manipulate you.” Rhona stated. “You’ve got to stand up to _people like her_.” She told Vanessa, taking another sip of her drink.

Vanessa felt a sudden desire to jump to Charity’s defence, unexplainably so. She’d wanted to throttle her minutes ago, but the voice of someone tarring her with the same brush people had tarred her with for years set something off within her.

“ _Manipulate_ me? Well you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” Vanessa snapped back. “I’m not a child.” She said.

“That’s not fair.” Rhona said, a sullen tone to her voice.

“You’re right, it’s not, but I’m a grown adult. I don’t need you to tell me whose path not to cross, who to watch out for.” Vanessa defended.

Rhona shrugged. “Well, as long as you know what you’ve gotten yourself into.” She justified.

“I’ve not gotten myself into anything. It’s over, done with. Finito.” Vanessa responded. “But please keep this to yourself, the last thing I need is Tracy, or God forbit my Dad finding out.” She pleaded.

“Oh, _I_ won’t be the one to share that… I’d say that’s up to her.” Rhona finalised.


End file.
